Changes comes Death
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: Kagome, is now confuse of the attack Inuyasha had made on her. She must now see what has gone wrong, and what should she do. Pin Inuyasha to the tree like Kikyou, or try to find the problem, while on the run. RR


_'Inuyasha'_ Inuyasha face appeard in her mind, fantly _'INUyasha' _her mind cry out his name and a picture of him holding Kikyo jerk at her heart '_INUYASHA' _her mind screamed, with him in her mind, the thoughts the memories of what had happen can never be forgottin. Tears leave her eyes and onto her knees where she had bent down to the God Tree. How could of this of happen to her, to her alone. Was she not kind enough or spilled tears for him when he was hurt, or when he has caused pain unpon her.

She bent her head down, she let the tears run down her cheeks, lettin them hit the dirt ground. She had free him of the prison that Kikyo had put him in. Then again 50 years ago Onigumo had trick them, it was never Kikyo fault, she had died cause of him. She didn't belong there, in the federal era.

She snap the necklace that held the incomplete of the Shikon No Tama, and bash it into the ground. _'This is the pain and suffering I went through for you INUYASHA'_ she kept hitting it over and over again, onto the ground, yet it never split, or crack. She stop, and look at what she was doing. What happen between them, was they not close enough anymore to be known as friends, but complete strangers. Why couldn't he just admit who he loves the most so she could go on with her life. _Instead Inuyasha, you go behind ,my back to be with her, the one who pin you to the tree! The one who wanted you to change! How could you of do this to me, I wish she would DIE_ Then fear struck her. Her eyes widen. _Am I just as evil as her? _

She gasp, something painful struck her, she let go of the Shikon No Tama, and grap onto her shoulder. She brought her hand three inches from her face. The color liquid that was known as blood, something attack her, but who and how. She turn around and she fell back on to the ground to see him. **"Inuyasha"** she whispered

**"Kagome, hand over the jewl."** he said in a disgruntl voice. He stood there with blood on his claws, which was clunched up, and he was grinning. Kagome look up and down to see if it was the demon talking, to find his eyes were still of that of the golden orbs that she loved and no purple stripes. He was the real Inuyasha, the real Inuyasha was attacking her.

_Inuyasha! What have you done! _She stood up leaving the jewl right where it was and started to walk near him.** "Inuyasha, why are you doing this!" **She cry out. **"Was I not good to you!"**

**"Kagome, I am warning you to give me the jewl now, or pay for your death!"** He huff, his chest inhale and exhale fastly, his claws streched out of reflects, while his eyes kept staring at Kagome dead on. He didn't show no feelings to what he was doing, only thing he show was a smirk of satifaction of her shoulder was now covored with blood, her own blood.

She started to feel numb what was happening, what was going on with her. She look down to, and gritted her teeth, she was to die like Kikyou. She needed to do something. She got up pulling the bow and arrow to her. She look up at him with sorrow in her eyes, and tears stream down her face as if it was the first time she had to kill a demon, but she rethought it, this was no ordinary demon, he was Inuyasha, her friend. They have travil everywhere together. She put the arrow to the bow and lifted it and cock it back staring at Inuyasha._ I don't want to do this Inuyasha, please stay back!_ She just stare at him, in her fighting possion, one leg infront of the other.

**"Kagome, I am not kidding here you stupid girl, give me the jewl so I can finish it!"** He stood a step forward and then just grin. **"You won't shoot me, your a weak little human!** He chuckle.

Kagome mouth open and tears blurred her view, _Inuyasha what have you done_ she stare at him her knees buckled and shaked, _My knees they are so weak my body whats happening._

The wind blew as she starts to think to the past that just happen, as the thoughts pass threw her mind tears swolen up her eyes, causing her vision to go blurry


End file.
